


Unbreakable

by marsellia_rose



Series: To Love Another [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Failsafe, Gen, M/M, set during failsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsellia_rose/pseuds/marsellia_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Robin knew that he would go down with him. Because that was what they did; they fought side by side until the end." Set during Failsafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Robin knew that Artemis wasn’t alive.

He just didn’t know how to break it to Kid Flash. 

Before all of this happened, he would have just told him. Hell, KF would have been the first person he told when he realized that no, in fact, they were not zeta beams.

But he could practically feel the waves of sadness coming off KF, and it made him realize something important.

Kid Flash…Wally West, his best friend and life-long love, was in love with Artemis.

And so Robin had no idea how to go about telling him that there was no chance that Artemis was alive- that what he thought was a zeta beam was, in fact, a disintegration beam. 

So he told Superboy instead; because he never would knowingly send someone to their death, and he knew that in order for this to work and the world to be saved, sacrifices would have to be made.

And he was willing to do that now. He just had to think of a way to keep KF from getting hurt.

Which, of course, was easier said than done. M’gann he could protect: J’onn would help with that. But KF was still his best friend. 

And Robin knew that he would go down with him. Because that was what they did; they fought side by side until the end.

Which was fine any other day. But not today. Because today, the whole ship would blow and the little bombs he had did not have enough of a timer to let him get out. So somehow he had to come up with a way to get Wally to leave him there.

Again, easier said than done. Wally was nothing if not loyal.

Which is why, after sending M’gann and J’onn away, Robin knew that any attempts at convincing Wally to leave would be futile. So instead he did something different; he died the way he always thought he would- fighting by his best friend.


End file.
